1. Field
The following description relates to a computer-aided diagnosis apparatus and method.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer-aided diagnosis (CAD) system refers to a system that analyzes medical images, such as ultrasound images, and displays suspicious areas from the medical images based on analysis results, thereby assisting doctors in a diagnostic procedure. Diagnosis is a difficult process because of the uncertainty that is caused by human limitations in recognizing an illness. As such, utilizing a CAD system may prove to be advantageous because it not only reduces the probability of the aforementioned dilemma, but also lessens the doctor's workload with regard to reading individual diagnostic images.
However, a drawback of a CAD system is that it detects a region of interest (ROI) in each image frame and tracks or classifies the detected ROI in each image frame, thus making the CAD system difficult to operate in real time.